The Avatar And The Child Of Prophecy
by JohnMSilver
Summary: A Spirit appears to Naruto asking for help with another worlds problems can Naruto and Avatar Korra defeat the evil that threatens Republic City?
1. New Arrival

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra**

**As Naruto finishes his training to control the power of the nine tails he hears a voice in his head**

Nine Tails: Naruto

Naruto: Huh?

**Suddenly he appears on front of the nine tails as he notices someone else is there**

Naruto: What is it and who is this guy?

Aang: Allow me to introduce myself im Aang (He says as he bows)

Naruto: Uh huh but how are you here?

Aang: Well that's where it gets complicated im a spirit

Naruto: You mean you're dead?

Aang: Yes but I'm here to tell you this, there is another world that needs your help

Naruto: Sorry but I'v got my own world to worry about

Aang: What if I told you that once you were done in the other world you could return here as if you never left

Naruto: Well when you put it like that eh why not it will be a good way to use the chakra I borrow from Kyuubi

Aang: I'm sorry but you wont be able to use that technique to it's fullest potential while in the other world

Naruto: Aw come on iv been training like crazy and now your telling me I cant even use what I'v learned!

Aang: I'm sorry it's just that that amount of power could disrupt the delicate balance in the other world but I assure you that your other techniques will be acceptable for use

Naruto: Fine! So what will I be doing in this other world?

Aang: You will be helping the avatar

Naruto: And how will I find this avatar?

Aang: I will show her a vision, she will find you, now are you ready?

Naruto: I Guess

**Aang then glows as everything in Naruto's head goes white**

**In Korra's dream…..**

**A nine tailed fox attacks a village its…angry a man with bright yellow hair and a white cloak with red flames fightes a masked man (flash forward) The man and what she assumes is his wife are impaled by the fox they are standing over a baby and saying their last words to him (flash forward) there's a horrible war theres so many causualties but it all fades away and a boy appears meditating he has bright yellow hair and what looks like whiskers on his face as he fades away as well a masked man appears his mask bright orange there is a hole in the mask the view zooms in to show a red eye benath finally the same boy she see's falling from the sky of what seems like republic city near to where she is in the temple**

**Korra wakes up sweating as she runs out of the room running into Tenzin**

Tenzin: Korra what's wrong?

Korra: I just had a vision

Tenzin: What?

Korra: No time to explain (She then runs out and dives into the water as Tenzin looks at her wondering what sort of vision she had)

**Tenzin looks at the sky at what appears to be a person falling**

Tenzin: What is happening

**Korra uses her water bending to make a water tornado around her feet and catches the boy and brings him to where Tenzin is standing**

Tenzin: Korra how did you know this boy was going to be here?

Korra: I saw it in that vision I told you about

Tenzin: Did you see anything else in this vision?

Korra: Yeah I saw a man fight what I think was a demon he gave his life to stop it as did his wife they did it to save their baby then I saw a war then I saw him (she said gesturing to Naruto) then a man in an orange mask who had a red eye with some weird pattern on it then I saw this boy again falling from the sky and that's where I woke up

Tenzin: Maybe your more in touch with the spirit world than you think then I'll ask Pema to make a bed for the boy (he the walks away leaving Korra with Naruto)

Korra: Just who are you?


	2. Explanations

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra**

**Air Temple Island…..**

**Naruto is stirring as he wakes up on a bed as the last thing he remembers is a blinding white light just as he is getting out of the bed the door opens and a women walks in**

Pema: Oh you're awake (she then puts her head into the hall) Tenzin! Korra he's awake!

Naruto: Where am I?

Pema: My husband will explain everything

**Just then Tenzin and Korra enter the room and look at the blonde although Korra looked at him in a different way not that she'd tell anyone but she thought he was cute**

Tenzin: Are you ok?

Naruto: Yeah I'm fine thanks, where am I?

Tenzin: You're on Air Temple Island now can you tell us where you came from?

Naruto: I come from Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village

Tenzin: I've never heard of such a place

Naruto: That's because I'm from another world

Tenzin: That's impossible another world

Naruto: I would have thought that too before he came to me

Tenzin: Before who came to you?

Naruto: He said his name was Aang

Tenzin: ! And what did he say?

Naruto: That I needed to help the Avatar

Tenzin: Fair enough it's nice to have you here you can stay with us for now

Naruto: Thank you for your hospitality (Naruto says as he bows)

Tenzin: Korra please show our guest to his room

Korra: Ye.. Yes I will (she says somewhat flustered)

**As Korra is walking Naruto to his room they start talking**

Korra: Sooo what do you do

Naruto: What do you mean? (Naruto asks confused)

Korra: I mean are you a bender or a non-bender?

Naruto: Bender? What are you talking about?

Korra: Or whatever they call it where you're from uhh techniques

Naruto: Oh well my most well-known ones are the shadow clone jutsu and my rasengan

Korra: Rasengan?

Naruto: Yeah let me show you ( Naruto then makes a hand seal making a shadow clone as he then make his rasengan) and this is the rasengan (He says as he shows her the rotating orb)

Korra: Wow I've never seen anything like it

Naruto: Huh so maybe our worlds have different techniques

Korra: Yeah well here people can control the elements although only one per person whereas since I'm the avatar I can control all the elements

Naruto: Cool!

**As they continue walking they reach the room **

Korra: So here's you're room if you need anything let me know

Naruto: Thanks I'll see you later (Naruto then walks into the room and goes to sleep)

**The next day Naruto is on the roof as he hears Korra talking to Tenzin**

Korra: And in the final round the Buzzer Wasps won with a decisive knockout what do you say we go to the arena tonight? Catch a few pro-bending matches

Tenzin: That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending

Korra: Come on Tenzin I've dreamed of seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena

Tenzin: Korra you're not here to watch that drivel your here to finish you're avatar training so for the time being I want you to remain on the island

Korra: Is that why you're keeping the white lotus sentries around to watch my every move?

Tenzin: Yes in order to learn air bending I believe you require a calm quiet environment free from any distractions

Korra: All right you're the master

**Naruto the decided to leave and go meditate to make sure he could still use his sage mode and well enough he could he spent hours meditating until he saw Korra run towards the water until he stopped her **

Naruto: Where are you going?

**Korra stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the voice**

Korra: Me? I'm just…. Getting some air

Naruto: You're a bad liar, you're going to one of those pro bending matches aren't you?

Korra: How did you know?

Naruto? I heard you and Tenzin talking the other day about you wanting to go to a pro-bending match

Korra: Are you going to tell Tenzin?

Naruto: Nah I was just wondering if I could go with you

Korra: Yeah I'd like that (she said blushing)

**So let me know what you think I'll be updating tomorrow**


	3. Pro-Bending

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra**

Naruto: Let's get going

Korra: But there are no boats how are you going to get across?

Naruto: Like this

**Naruto then picks up Korra bridal style and jumps on to the water and starts running on it**

Korra: What the? How are you running on the water?

Naruto: It's easy I just channel my chakra to my feet

Korra: Amazing! (Korra then notices the position she's held in by Naruto and blushes uncontrollably)

**Naruto and Korra finally get to the arena Naruto puts Korra down they then find an open window and proceed inside and wander into what seems to be a training room until a voice stops them **

Toza: Hey! What are you two doing in my gym?

Korra: Uh we were just looking for the bathroom and we got lost

Toza: Ah the old I had to pee excuse you know I'm tired of you kids sneaking in without paying I'm taking you to security!

Korra: No wait!

Bolin: There you guys are I've been looking everywhere for you guys it's alright Toza she's with me

Korra: Yeah I'm with him

Bolin: So you see were together

Korra: Well not together together more like friends

Bolin: Right friends no no I didn't mean to imply

Korra: Oh he implied it

Toza: Ah I don't care what you are I got work to do

**As the three walk out Korra whispers to Bolin Thanks for the save they then walk into a skybox with a great view of the pro bending matches**

Bolin: What do you think? Best seats in the house huh?

Korra: Whoa unbelievable this place is more amazing than I imagined

Bolin: Names Bolin by the way

Korra: Korra

Naruto: And I'm Naruto

Mako: Psst Bolin

Bolin: Yeah?

Mako: I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fans here before the matches get them outa here

Bolin: Aw come on Mako, alright look I kind of promised them they could stay but I got a good feeling there's something special about that girl I know it (he then walks back over to Korra) Come on I want you to meet my brother Mako

Korra: Mako? Wow I heard you play on the radio

Mako: Come on Bolin were up (he says as he ignores Korra)

Korra: Or I could meet him later

Bolin: Sorry about that my brother just gets real focused before a match okay got to go wish me luck not that I'll need it

Korra: Ha good luck knock em out!

**As the match begins Naruto and Korra watch with anticipation as The Fire Ferrets are losing ground Korra looks worried **

Korra: Come on Ferrets!

**One of the fire ferrets team members gets eliminate leaving Mako and Bolin as they lose the round the next round they step up as the win the round in seconds as the third and final round begins Bolin and one of his teammates gets eliminated almost immediately leaving Mako to face the other team on his own as Korra looks on worried but Mako quickly eliminates one of the other team then another making it a one on one fight as the earth and fire collide making a dust cloud Mako jumps out of the cloud using his fire bending to eliminate the final competitor as Korra looks overjoyed Naruto just smirks**

Bolin: Wohoo yes! One more win and were in the championship tournament soo what ya think Korra Bolin's got some moves huh?

Korra: What did I think? That was amazing!

**The third member of the team just storms out after an argument with Mako**

Mako: Useless

Korra: You guys were incredible out there especially you Mr hat rick

Mako: Oh your still here?

Korra: Oh you're still a jerk?

Bolin: Oh haha

Korra: Anyway I've been immersed in bending my entire life but I never learned how to move like that it's like there's a whole new style here think you could show me a few tricks?

Bolin: Absolutely

Mako: Right now? Come on Bolin

Bolin: Just ignore him I could show you the basics I'm just not sure how my earth bending would translate to your water bending but we'll figure it out

Korra: Won't be a problem I'm actually an earth bender

Bolin: I'm sorry no no I didn't mean to assume you know cause I was just figuring with your water tribe get-up that you are a water tribe gal

Korra: No your right I'm a water bender and a fire bender

Bolin: Mmhmm and I'm very confused right now

Mako: You're the avatar and I'm an idiot

Korra: Both are true

Bolin: No…way the avatar

**As Korra is training with Bolin Naruto is on the side-lines with Mako**

Mako: Don't you want to learn some bending technique's?

Naruto: Nah I'm not even a bender

Mako: But haven't you ever tried to learn?

Naruto: Well I haven't been in this world that long

Mako: What do you mean this world?

Korra: He's from another world

**Mako and Bolin seemed to be awestruck**

Bolin: So wait there are other worlds?

Naruto: Apparently

Mako: Why are you so open saying you're from another world aren't you afraid we'll attack you or something?

**Naruto looks at Mako as he says that**

Naruto: I'm not worried

Mako: Are you implying that you could beat me in a fight?

Naruto: Pretty much

Mako: pfft arrogant y'know it's getting late I'm going to bed you kids have fun nice to meet you avatar Korra you too Naruto

Korra: Yeah it's been a real pleasure

Mako: See you upstairs bro

Korra: Upstairs? You guys live here?

Bolin: Yep in the attic it's nothing fancy but we have some great views so back to bending why don't you throw that combo one more time

**The next day Korra lashes out at Tenzin as Naruto see's she destroys some sort of training apparatus as he goes to comfort her**

**Please review**


	4. Missing

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra**

**Naruto follows Korra who runs of after shouting at Tenzin he finds her sitting on the roof**

Naruto: I seen you lash out at Tenzin what's up?

Korra: I'm never going to learn air bending

Naruto: Just because its difficult that doesn't mean you can't learn it I mean when I first tried to learn rasengan I failed miserably

Korra: Thanks that makes me feel a little better I'm gonna go to the arena see you later

**And with that Korra leaves for the arena but not before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek**

**As Naruto is just rubbing his cheek and blushing**

**Later that night Naruto is training with clones of himself working up a sweat as he hears the pro-bending on the radio and is surprised when he hears that Korra has joined the team and cant supress a smile when he hears that she won**

Naruto: Ha well done Korra….

**Naruto then begins his training again until Korra comes back later he see's Korra talking to Tenzin**

Naruto: Uh-oh she got caught (but wait is Tenzin smiling? He says to himself)

**Naruto then runs over to Korra **

Korra: Hey Naruto

Naruto: Hey I heard you on the radio sounds like you really moped the floor with those other guys

Korra: You were listening?

Naruto: Yeah I was training while some guards were listening, I saw you talking to Tenzin did he know?

Korra: Yeah but its okay because ei learned how to move like an air bender during the match

Naruto: I knew you'd get the hang of it

Korra: Well im going to bed see you later

Naruto: Yeah see ya

**Korra then went to bed as Naruto did the same**

**The next morning at the arena Korra, Mako and Bolin are training Naruto also decided to tag along although he is meditating and talking to the nine tails**

Kurama: Naruto

Naruto: What is it?

Kurama: You like this girl don't you?

Naruto: What? Don't be ridiculous I'm just here to help her that's all!

Kurama: Just tell her you like her idiot

Naruto: Theres Nothing to tell!

Naruto is then snapped out of his meditation by Korra

Korra: Hey Naruto!

Naruto: Yeah?

Korra: I don't think I can compete in the tournament

Naruto: What? Why not you were really looking forward to competing

Korra: We need to pay the entry fee of thirty thousand yuans

Naruto: There must be some way to get the money

Bolin: Oh oh I got it I got it iv been training Pabu to do circus tricks now people will pay good money to see that

Mako: Come on Bolin we need serious ideas

Bolin: I was serous

Mako: Don't worry about it I'll figure something out I always do

**Later that day….**

Bolin: Come one come all! And see Pabu the fantastic fire ferret as he crosses the ladder of peril upsidedown

**As Pabu does the trick a passing man throws a coin into the can as bolin looks into it**

Bolin: One yuan down twenty nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine to go

**A car then pulls up as the window comes down**

Shady Shin: Hey Bolin is that you?

Bolin: Oh hey there Shady Shin

**Shady Shin then gets out of the car and walks over to Bolin**

Shady Shin: Heard you're a big time pro bending player now, not bad

Bolin: Uh thanks

Shady Shin: So listen I got an offer for you Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle

Bolin: Uh I don't know Shin Mako told me to stay away from the triple threats

Shady Shin: Pssh your brother aint the boss of you it's just a little security work, nothing crooked

**Shady Shin then throws a lot of money into Bolin's tin as Bolin see's the money he is stunned**

Shady Shin: You game?

**Later that night….. Mako gets back to the arena after working at the power plant as he starts talking thinking Bolin is home**

Mako: Bo I'm back! Picked up your favourite dumplings! (he says as he slumps to the couch) Hey I found some work down at the power plant its some decent money, Bolin? You here bro?

**Mako then looks out the window towards air temple island**

Mako: Huh I bet the little love bird is making a house call

**At air temple island Korra is training as Mako comes up the steps towards Korra, Jinora and Ikki**

Jinora: Oh he's cute Korra is that the handsome fire bender boy that drives you crazy?

Ikki: Does he drive you crazy in a bad way or does he drive you crazy like you like him

Jinora: No she likes Naruto

**This causes Korra to earth bend them away**

Korra: Hey Mako

Mako: You seen Bolin?

Korra: Nice to see you too and no I haven't seen him since practice think somethings wrong?

Mako: I don't know Bolin has a knack for getting in stupid situations see you later..

Korra: Wait I could help you look for him

Mako: Nah I got it

Korra: Hey cool guy let me help you (she says as she grabs his arm) We can take Naga just let me get Naruto

Mako: And who's Naga?

Korra: My best friend

**Transition Streets of Republic City… As Naruto Korra and Mako are riding Naga**

Mako: Your best friend is a polar bear dog somehow that makes perfect sense

Korra: I'll take that as a compliment

**They then get to where Bolin was just hours before**

Mako: Well this is his usual hangout

Naruto: We should ask around to see if anyone seen him

**Mako then walks to a group of kids**

Mako: You guys seen my brother around here today?

Skoochy: Prahaps my memory is a little foggy maybe you can help clear it up

Mako: Yor good Skoochy a real pro (he says as he hands the boy money)

Skoochy: Yeah I seen him

Mako: When?

Skoochy: About noon

Mako: What was he doing?

Skoochy: He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus and then (the boy sticks his hand out signalling for more money Mako then hands him more)

Mako: And then what? Why'd he leave?

Skoochy: Shady Shin showed up and flashed some seroius cash Bo took of with him in his hotrod the triple treats, the red monsoons, the agni kai's all the triads are muscling up for something real big now that's all your getting outa me (He says as he runs off)

Korra: Whats he talking about?

Mako: Sounds like theres a turf war brewing and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it

Naruto: We need to get him before all that happens

Mako: Why are you so concerned? You just met him

Naruto: I never give up on people besides he's my friend


	5. The Rally

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra**

**We join Korra, Naruto and Mako again as they are traveling through the streets**

Korra: So where we headed?

Mako: The triple threats triad headquarters hopefully Bolin's there and nothings gone down yet

Korra: The triple threat triad? I beat up some of those yahoo's when I got into town why would Bolin get tangled up with

**Korra is interrupted by Naga chasing a ferret**

Korra: Woah Naga

**The ferret is then chased to a lamp post as it runs up it**

Mako: That's Pabu

Korra: No Naga Pabu's a friend not a snack

**Pabu then jumps from the lamp post and onto Mako's shoulder**

Mako: We gotta hurry

**As they then reach the triple threats base Naruto speaks up**

Naruto: If this is a gang hideout shouldn't there be guards?

Mako: There usually is somethings not right

**Korra then kicks the door of its hinges just to find the hideout abandoned **

Mako: Bolin you in here?

**They then hear a engine and run outside to see a van with Bolin tied up in the back **

Mako: Bolin!

**The men then throw something at them that releases gas as they are all coughing Korra calls on Naga as they are then persuing the kidnapers Mako shoots fire at the bikes following the van as Korra uses earth bending with the also easily avoid the kidnapers then throw something which ties Naga's feet together throwing the teens off the kidnapers then start to fight with the teens Korra and Mako are having a hard time fighting as their bending is dodged where as Naruto is fighting them with taijutsu as Naruto defeats who he was fighting he lokks over to where Korra and Mako are he sees them on the ground about to be attacked he then charges at them with a rasengan that they dodge then retreat throwing more gas canisters **

Korra: I cant bend I cant bend!

Mako: Calm down it'll ware off those guys were chi blockers there Amon's henchmen

Korra: Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?

Mako: Yeah he's the leader of the equalists

Korra: What do they want with the triple threats?

Mako: Whatever it is it cant be good, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess

Korra: Mako we are going to save your brother I promise you that

**The Teens then set off again hoping to find Bolin**

Korra: We've been out all night no sign of him

Mako: We've gotta keep looking but where?

Korra: I have an idea

**They then go to the park where Korra was the first day she was in Republic City **

Korra: The first day I got into town I ran into an equalist protestor over there

Mako: And you think they'll know where Bolin is?

Naruto: Well it's the only lead we've got

Korra: Exactly

**As time went by they were all leaning against Naga and talking **

Korra: So why is Bolin running around for the triple threat triad anyway?

Mako: Well we used to do some work for them back in the day….

Korra: What!? Are you some kind of criminal?

Mako: No you don't know what your talking about I just ran numbers for them and stuff we were orphans out on the street I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother

Korra: Im sorry it must have been really hard can i… ask what happened to your parents

Mako: (Sigh) They were mugged…. By a fire bender he cut them down right on front of me I was eight

Korra: Mako….

Mako: Bolin's the only family I have left if anything happened to him…..

**As the hours go on the teens fall asleep Korra is resting her head on Naruto's shoulder as they are awoken by a loud voice**

Protester: Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!

**As they wake up Naruto and Korra notice that they are really close and jump up blushing**

Protester: Non-benders of Republic City Amon calls you to action! Take back your city!

Korra: That's the guy (Korra says pointing to the protester)

Protester: It's time for the… (he is startled to see Korra and stops mid sentence)

**Korra then knocks the megaphone from his hand causing him to squeal **

Korra: Shut your yapper and listen up! My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers where did they take him?

Protester: I have no idea what your talking about

Naruto: Korra let me handle this ( Naruto says as he creates a shadow clone and makes a rasengan) Now tell me where is he? (he then puts the rasengan close to his face)

Protester: I don't know (He says nearly crying)

Police Officer: Hey! Whats going on over there!

Protester: Help me!

Korra: Lets scram

**The teens then run but not before Mako grabs a few flyers they then stop at a shelter**

Mako: Look at this (he says gesturing to the back of one of the flyers)

Naruto: It looks like a map but it's not complete

Korra: Look at this one it has a mark on it

Mako: That's probably where this thing is going down (he then takes the flyer and puts it against a map of Republic City) Bingo!


	6. Rescue

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra**

**The teens have made their way to the location on the flyers although they have disguised themselves Naruto obviously had to wear a hat to cover up his blonde hair, as they make their way towards the door to enter the building Korra grabs Naruto's arm**

Naruto: What's up?

Korra: We'll attract less attention this way

Bouncer: This is a private event no one gets in without an invitation

Korra: Uh invitation?

**The Bouncer raises an eyebrow but Naruto quickly pulls out one of the flyers**

Naruto: This?

**The Bouncer then looks at the flyer**

Bouncer: The revelation is upon us my brother and sister

**Naruto and Korra then enter with Mako entering not long after they then enter a room filled with hundreds of people **

Mako: I knew a lot of people hated benders but I've never seen so many in one place keep your eyes out for Bolin

Announcer: PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HERO YOUR SAVIOUR AMON!

**The teens then look to the stage to see the masked figure with chi blockers behind Korra then looks toward Naruto who is heavily scowling **

Korra: Naruto what's wrong?

Naruto: He just reminds me of someone I know

**Amon then starts to speak into the microphone**

Amon: My quest for equality began many years ago when I was a boy my family and I lived on a small farm we weren't rich and none of us were benders this made us very easy targets for the fire bender who extorted my father, one day my father confronted this man but when he did that fire bender took my family from me then he took my face I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since, as you know the avatar has recently arrived in Republic City

Crowd: Boo!

Amon: And if she were here she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world but… she is wrong the only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering it has been the cause of every war in every era but that is about to change I know you have been wondering what is the revelation you are about to get your answer, since the beginning of time the spirits acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me they say that the avatar has failed humanity that is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance they have granted me a power that will make equality a reality the power to take a person's bending away permanently

Korra: That's… impossible there's no way

Mako: This guy is insane

Amon: Now for a demonstration please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt leader of the triple threat triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City

Crowd: Booooo!

Zolt: Ah boo yourself!

**The equalists then brought four more people onto the stage one of which was Bolin**

Korra: There's Bolin (She says as she begins to walk towards the stage until Mako grabs her arm)

Mako: Wait we can't fight them all we need to be smart about this

Naruto: He's right Korra if we just fight Bolin might get hurt

Korra: Then come up with a game plan team captain (she says to Mako)

Amon: Zolt has amassed a fortune extorting and abusing non-benders but his reign of terror is about to come to an end now in the interest of fairness I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending (he says as Zolt stands on the other side of the stage)

Zolt: You're going to regret doing that pal (he says as he shoots fire at Amon then lightning which are easily dodged as he is brought to his knees by Amon and his bending is token away)

**Zolt then tries to fire bend at Amon but nothing happens **

Zolt: Wha.. What did you do to me?

Amon: Your fire bending is gone forever

**Korra looks shocked by this**

Amon: The era of bending is over, a new era of equality has begun

**Shady Shin is then untied up pushed onto the stage **

Korra: Any ideas yet?

Mako: I think so see those machines? There powered by water and steam if I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing then we duck outta here

Korra: Works for me and Mako good luck

Mako: You too

**Korra and Naruto then sneak into the hallway that the steam pipes run through as Korra then turns a wheel causing a small amount of steam to pour out **

Korra: That's not enough

Bouncer: Hey you!

Korra: Is there a problem my brother?

Bouncer: What are you doing back here?

Korra: Uh looking for the bathroom

**The Bouncer then takes out a wrench which he attempts to hit Korra with Korra dodged and Naruto grabs his arm and throws him into the steam pipe causing steam to fill the hall **

Naruto: Is that enough? (He says smirking)

Korra: Should be plenty

**Back on stage Amon is finished with all the other benders he turns and looks at Bolin **

Bolin: Uh hello Amon sir I think there's been a big misunderstanding

**Back with Naruto and Korra, Korra is bending the steam causing the wall to blow up as steam fills the room that everyone is in Mako then grabs Bolin as they run out the back door of the building Amon's lieutenant follows them out and shocks the ladder their on they then slump to the ground as the lieutenant jumps down as he attempts to shock them again as the boys are both knocked out the lieutenant speaks**

Lieutenant: You benders need to understand there's no place in the world for you anymore

**The lieutenant is then knocked out and he is launched into a wall by earth bending**

Korra: I wouldn't count us out just yet

**Korra then calls on Naga as she and Mako jump on Naga picks up Bolin by his shirt as Naruto runs alongside them before he jumps on as well **

Lieutenant: The Avatar that's her!

**As a group of chi blockers are beginning to run after her they are stopped by a voice**

Amon: Let her go she's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power

**As Korra and Naruto arrive back on air Temple Island they are confronted by Tenzin**

Tenzin: Thank goodness I was just about to send out a search party are you two alright

Korra: No I'm not

Tenzin: Korra what happened? Did you find your friend?

Korra: Ye but… I was at an equalist rally I saw Amon

Tenzin: What?

Korra: He can take peoples bending away for good

Tenzin: That's…. that's impossible only the avatar has ever possessed that ability

Naruto: It's true we both saw him do it

Tenzin: I believe you I don't know how Amon has achieved this power but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever, no bender is safe


	7. Task Force

**I will be adding more Naruto from here on out I'm also going to change the story but main parts of the story will remain**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra**

**Right now Korra is in bed when she hears something three equalists burst into her room as she tries to fire bend at them which they easily dodge she is then chi blocked she is on her knees she can't move as Amon walks up to her**

Korra: What have you done with Tenzin with Naruto!?

Amon: I took care of your little boyfriend nobody's going to save you and after I take your bending away you will be nothing

**Korra then screams as she is safe in her bed **

Korra: It must have been a dream

**Naruto then burst through the door**

Naruto: Korra what's wrong? I heard you scream

Korra: I just had a bad dream (She says a she hugs Naruto)

Naruto: Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you

Korra: Thank you….

**The next night as Naruto and Korra are sparring the radio goes to static which the two don't really pay attention to until a familiar voice comes out of it **

Amon: Good evening my fellow equalists this is your leader Amon as you have heard the republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one proving once again that the bending oppressors of Republic City will stop at nothing to quash our revolution but we cannot be stopped our numbers grow stronger by the day you no longer have to live in fear the time has come (As Amon speaks Naruto looks at Korra she looks worried and she is sweating as Naruto puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her) FOR BENDERS TO LIVE IN FEAR

**The radio then goes to static again as Korra runs off but Naruto lets her go as he thinks she needs to be alone **

**The next night as Tenzin's family as well as Naruto and Korra are sitting at the table about to eat dinner**

Tenzin: We are grateful for this delicious food for our happiness for compassion and….

Tarlok: I'm not interrupting am I? (Tarlok says standing at a door frame)

Tenzin: This is my home Tarlok were about to eat dinner

Tarlok: Good because I am absolutely famished (this earns him a slightly angry look from Tenzin) air benders never turn away a hungry guest am I right?

Tenzin: (Sigh) I suppose

**Tarlok then walks over to Korra and Naruto**

Tarlok: Ah you must be the famous Avatar Korra it is truly an honour I am Councilmen Tarlok representative from the northern water tribe

**Korra then stands up and bows to Tarlok **

Korra: Nice to meet you

Tarlok: And who is this (Tarlok says to Naruto)

Naruto: I'm Naruto forgive me if I don't bow (Korra snickered at this)

Tarlok: Nice to meet you Naruto are you a bender as well?

Naruto: No my techniques are…. Different

Tarlok: Fair enough (Tarlok says but all the while wondering what kind of techniques is he talking about?)

**Ikki then gets closer to Tarlok**

Ikki: Why do you have three ponytails? And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird

Tarlok: Well aren't you precocious so… (He says as he once again turns his attention to Korra) I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers infiltrating Amon's rally now that took some real initiative

Korra: Oh thanks I think you're the first authority figure in this city who's happy I'm here

Tarlok: Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived

Tenzin: Enough…. With the flattery Tarlok what do you want from Korra?

Tarlok: Patience Tenzin I'm getting to that (He once again turns to Korra) as you may have heard I am assembling a task force I will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me

Korra: Really?

Tenzin: What?

Tarlok: I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly someone who is fearless in the face of danger and that someone is you

Korra: Join your task force? (Korra's eyes drift off) I can't

**Everyone in the room was surprised except Naruto who just smirked **

Tarlok: I must admit I'm rather surprised I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon

Tenzin: Me too

Korra: I came to Republic City to finish my avatar training with Tenzin right now I just need to focus on that

Tarlok: Which is why this opportunity is perfect you would get on the job experience while performing your avatar duty for the city

Tenzin: Korra gave you her answer it's time for you to go

Tarlok: What about you Naruto?

Naruto: I'm sticking with Korra I'm not going to be part of this

Tarlok: Very well then I will go but I'm not giving up on you two just yet, you'll be hearing from me soon it has been a pleasure Avatar Korra, Naruto

**Tarlok then starts to walk away as Ikki speaks up**

Ikki: Bye bye ponytail man!

**Naruto and Korra start bursting out laughing at Tarlok's expense **


	8. Telling A Story

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra**

**Naruto and Korra are sitting on the steps to Air Temple Island Naruto is meditating where as Korra is peting Naga as Bolin walks up to Korra**

Bolin: Hello fellow teammate!

Korra: Hey Bolin

Bolin: Missed you at practice this week

Korra: Yeah sorry about that

Bolin: ah its alright were probably out of the tournament anyway unless some money maractiously drops out of the sky by tomorrow

Naruto: It could happen after all I dropped out of the sky (He says with a slight smirk)

Bolin: Anyway…. The reason I came by was to give you this (he then hands Korra a rose and a cupcake) Ta da

Korra: Wow thanks whats this for?

Bolin: uh oh I cant remember now oh yeah now I remember you saved me from Amon!

Korra: Oh that it was no big deal

Naruto: I helped too (Naruto said trying to get attention)

Bolin: And I appreiciate it, and no big deal are you serious!? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all I will take away your bending forever (He said trying to put on a scary voice) I mean that is some scary stuff I still cant sleep well

**Korra was looking worried until Naruto put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down Bolin saw this and pouted**

Messenger: Delivery for Avatar Korra! (The Messenger says as he walks up to Korra with a basket of gifts) Tarlok sends his complements and urges you to reconsider his offer

Korra: Tell him I havnt changed my mind

Bolin: Mm hmm who's this Tarlok guy? Is he bothering you huh cauz I can have a word with him

Korra: ha no its not like that just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council

Bolin: Oh good, good that sounds better I like that better well I have to go see you guys later

Naruto and Korra: See ya

**And with that Korra turns to Naruto**

Korra: Theres one thing I don't understand

Naruto: Whats that?

Korra: Tarlok wanted both of us for his task force so why didn't he send you a message aswell?

Naruto: Well I said I'd stick with you so im guessing that he thought if he got you on his task force that I would tag along

Korra: Makes sense I guess, oh theres something else

Naruto: What?

Korra: Why are you always meditating? You don't seem to be doing it for the same reason Tenzin does

Naruto: Im collecting nature chakra

Korra: Chakra?

Naruto: Chakra is a mixture of both physical and spiritual energy which allows us ninja to cast jutsu one of these jutsu is the rasengan which my dad invented I don't really understand it all myself ( he says smiling)

Korra: Wow that's so cool so there's other techniques like yours?

Naruto: Yeah theres millions of other techniques

Korra: And you said your dad came up with the rasengan?

Naruto: Yep

Korra: If you don't mind me asking where are your parents?

Naruto: They died the night I was born

Korra: Naruto im so sorry (She said grabing his arm and squeezing it tight) how did they die its okay if you don't answer if its too personal just tell me to shut up

Naruto: Its okay I'll tell you but im worried

Korra: Why are you worried

Naruto: Im worried that once I tell you that you'll hate me

Korra: I could never hate you (she said in a low voice)

Naruto: Okay so the night I was born…..

**Naruto went on to tell Korra about his life Minato and Kushina's deaths the nine tails his life growing up and his later years **

Korra: Im so sorry Naruto you've been through so much you were shunned just because you had a demon in you but that didn't make you a demon but you found friends regardless and people going after you just because of what you had inside you but at least you got to meet your parents

Naruto: Yeah….. one of the greatest moments of my life was my dad saying he belived in me.. (he said happily)

Korra: And im glad you came here

Naruto: Why's tha….. (he was cut off by Korra kissing him he was to say the least surprised but he liked it he actually liked Korra in that way he was just afraid that she'd turn him down so with this in mind he returned the kiss as the broke apart they both blushed and looked at each other)

Korra: That's why

Naruto: Korra…..

Korra: Im gonna go practice my bending I'll see you later (She said as she winked at him and left)

Naruto: Yeah see you (he said stunned he was interrupted by the air bending kids thought)

Ikki: Naruto's got a girlfriend!

Jinora: Are you going to get married?

Naruto: What? (Naruto says surprised by Jinora's question) it was just a kiss

Ikki: Why did she kiss you? Or did you kiss her?

Naruto: I told her about my past

Jinora: Can you tell us the story?

Naruto: Sorry it's ….. a secret

Jinora: Aw come on!

Naruto: No!

Ikki: Were just going to keep bothering you until you tell us!

Naruto: Okay you can keep asking if you can find me that is (and with that Naruto used a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke)

Ikki: Wha…..


	9. Gala

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra**

**Korra and Naruto are sitting on a balcony outside the air temple as Tarlok's messenger comes up to them**

Messenger: Avatar Korra I have something for you

Korra: It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarlok sends I'm not joining his task force (she says as she kicks the messenger away)

Messenger: It's not a gift it's an invitation (he says gesturing to the card in his hand)

Korra: To what?

Messenger: Tarlok is throwing a gala in your honour all of Republic Cities movers and shakers will be there the councilmen humbly requests your attendance

Korra: I will go on one condition

Messenger: What is the condition? (He asks politely)

Korra: I get to bring a date (Korra then smirks in Naruto's direction)

Messenger: I'm sure Tarlok will not mind

**Korra then makes her way to the party with Tenzin and his family as well as Naruto close beside her as they enter the crowd claps **

Korra: I can't believe this is all for me

Tenzin: I'm not sure what Tarlok's plotting but keep your guard up it's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it

Tarlok: So glad you could make it Avatar Korra if you'll excuse us the city awaits it hero (He says as he leads Korra away from Tenzin but to his detest Naruto follows him as Tarlok turns to Naruto he starts to talk) Not to sound impolite but why are you here Naruto?

Korra: He's my date (She says as she grabs his arm and smiles)

**They then continue walking until they reach a man as Tarlok raises his arm gesturing to the man**

Tarlok: Korra it is my pleasure to introduce Republic Cities most famous industrialist Hiroshi Sato

Korra: Nice to meet you

Hiroshi: Were all expecting great things from you

Korra: Right… greatness (she says as she looks down Naruto then places his hand on her shoulder)

Hiroshi: And who is this may I ask? (Hiroshi says to Naruto)

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (Naruto says as he bows)

Hiroshi: Are you a friend of the Avatar's?

Korra: He's my boyfriend (Korra says stunning Tarlok)

Hiroshi: We'll it nice to meet you Naruto (he says as he bows)

**Mako and a pretty girl then walk to the group**

Mako: Hey Korra

Hiroshi: This is my daughter Asami

Asami: It's lovely to meet you Mako told me so much about you

Korra: Well he hasn't mentioned you yet how did you meet?

**Bolin then rushes to her side **

Asami crashed into him on her moped

Korra: Are you ok?

Mako: Better now that Mr Sato said he'd sponsor the fire ferrets in the tournament

Korra: That's great!

Naruto: What's a moped?

Asami: You've never heard of them?

Naruto: Nope

Asami: How is that possible?

Naruto: I'm not from this world

**This shocked everyone except Mako, Bolin and Korra since they already knew**

Tarlok: Impossible!

Naruto: That's what I thought too before I came here

**Tarlok then calls over Lin Beifong**

Tarlok: Chief Beifong I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met

Lin: Just because the cities throwing you this big to-do don't think your someone special you've done absolutely nothing to deserve this (she says as she gets in Korra's face)

**Naruto then steps between them and looks at Lin with Anger in his eyes**

Naruto: You'd better back off (he says to Lin who along with everyone else looks at him surprised that he'd even threaten Chief Beifong)

Lin: You think your tough kid?

Naruto: Please I took down tougher people when I was just twelve

**Lin then looks at him angrily and leaves **

Korra: Wow

Mako: Yeah that was awesome I don't think anyone has ever stood up to Beifong like that

**Later that night as Naruto is in the bathroom Tarlok sees his chance and takes Korra to talk to all the journalists **

Tarlok: If you'd be so kind they only have a couple of questions

Korra: But….. (Korra says but is still pulled towards the journalists)

Journalist 1: Avatar Korra you witnessed Amon take away peoples bending first-hand how serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?

Korra: I… think he presents a real problem

**Tarlok then smirks and looks at another journalist who then starts speaking**

Journalist 2: Then why have you refused to join Tarlok's task force? As the avatar shouldn't you be going after Amon?

Korra: Well…. I

Journalist 2: Why are you backing away from this fight?

Korra: What? No I've never backed away from anything in my life!

Journalist 3: You promised to serve this city aren't you going back on that promise now?

Journalist 4: Do you think Pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?

Journalist 5: How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?

Journalist 6: Are you afraid of Amon?

Korra: I'm not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me then….. I'll join Tarlok's task force and help fight Amon!

**Naruto rushed into the room hoping to find Korra just to catch her saying she would join the task force **

Tarlok: There's your headline folks!

**Naruto then walks over to Tarlok angrily **

Tarlok: Naruto how nice of you to join us did you hear the good news?

Naruto: Yeah I did (He says as he punches Tarlok in the face as Tarlok falls to the ground Naruto readies a rasengan Korra stops him)

Korra: Naruto stop!

Naruto: Why? He planned this whole thing just to get you to join!

Korra: I know but he's not worth it

Naruto: your right (Naruto then walks towards Korra before saying something) Tarlok…. If you ever play Korra like that again I will end you! (He says as he and Korra walk away as everyone in the room looks at him with shock)


	10. Duel

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra**

**As Naruto is training on Air Temple Island he is listening to the radio when he hears Tarlok's voice on it**

Tarlok: Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action with the two of us leading the charge Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the equalist's

Reporter: Question for the avatar! Amon remains at large why have you failed to locate him?

**Korra then walks up to the podium**

Korra: You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward Amon I challenge you to a duel no task force no chi-blockers just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang memorial island let's cut to the chase and settle this thing if your man enough to face me!

**Korra then walk of the stage as the crowd erupts in questions **

Naruto: Korra what have you done

**Later that night Korra is on a boat ready to set off to Aang Memorial Island as Naruto, Tenzin along with Tarlok and his task force are there**

Tenzin: Korra this is madness!

Korra: Don't try to stop me and don't follow me that goes for you too Naruto! I have to face Amon alone

**Naruto then looks down at his feet then back to Korra with sadness in his eyes**

Naruto: I just don't want you to get hurt

Korra: I know but I'll be fine

Tenzin: This is all you're doing! (He says to Tarlok)

Tarlok: I tried to talk her out of it too but she's made up her mind

Naruto: Shut up before I hit you again

Tarlok: If you do I will have you arrested

Naruto: I'd like to see you try

Tenzin: Enough Naruto! He's not worth it

**Naruto then turns to Korra before as she leaves**

Naruto: Please be safe…..

**Midnight Aang memorial island as Naruto is sneaking trying to avoid Korra as Naruto is walking he sees Korra get dragged into a tunnel by chi-blockers and as he walks in he sees Korra on the ground with Amon getting closer to her as Naruto runs at him and punches the side of his head**

Naruto: Leave her alone!

Korra: Naruto! What are you doing here?

Naruto: I knew he wouldn't come alone so I thought I'd come here as back up

Amon: You were at my rally with the Avatar weren't you and I'm impressed with the fact that you were actually able to strike me just now so….. Just who are you?

Naruto: Your worst nightmare!

**Naruto then charges at Amon managing to keep up with him with taijutsu alone as he punches Amon in one of his kidneys Amon tumbles but holding his side**

Amon: Your better than I expected that you're actually able to keep up with me is incredible although you are nowhere near my level

Naruto: Really? (He smirks and bursts out laughing)

Amon: And what's so funny boy?

Naruto: You just remind me of someone I know who also thinks he's superior to everyone

Amon: Hmm? (Amon says as he looks at Naruto who has a fully formed rasengan in his hand) that is a….. Extraordinary bending technique so you're an air bender

Naruto: You could say that

**Naruto then runs at Amon ready to unleash his rasengan as Amon disappears**

Amon: I will get the Avatar and I will take her bending and I'll make sure you watch then I'll take away your bending as well

**Naruto then runs over to Korra and helps her up**

Naruto: Are you okay Korra?

**As he says that Korra throws her arms around him and starts crying**

Korra: I was so scared that he was going to take my bending!

Naruto: I'm just glad you're okay let's go home

Naruto then runs across the surface of the water with Korra in his arms as he makes his way to Air Temple Island

Tenzin: Korra are you okay?

Korra: Yeah Naruto saved me he fought Amon and got him to retreat

Tenzin: You actually fought Amon and won?

Naruto: We'll talk about it tomorrow I think we could all use a rest after tonight

Tenzin: Agreed I'll see you two tomorrow

**Naruto then took Korra to her room and laid her down on her bed but as Naruto was about to walk out the door Korra spoke**

Korra: Naruto…..

Naruto: What is it?

Korra: Can you stay in here tonight?

Naruto: I'll sleep over here (he says gesturing to a chair in the corner)

Korra: No sleep in the bed with me

Naruto: Wait what? (He says blushing furiously)

Korra: It's just that I feel safe whenever you're with me

Naruto: Okay then

**Naruto then lies on the bed with Korra as she rests her head against his chest and falls asleep**


	11. Training

**HeavenSurfer to answer your questions after the finale yes I plan to have Korra return with Naruto to his world to help with the war and yes time will also stand still in the avatar world while Korra is gone, the second season will come into play Naruto will teach her a certain technique involving wind, I haven't really thought about pairing Bolin with anyone**

**If anyone else has questions leave a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra**

**At the pro bending arena training room Korra, Mako and Bolin are training whereas Naruto is sitting meditating **

Korra: Naruto don't you want to train with us?

Naruto: No that's alright (he says with his trademark grin)

Mako: Why not?

Naruto: I would end up hurting you

Mako: No way you underestimate us

Korra: He's not kidding he actually took on Amon by himself and won

Bolin: What!? How?

Naruto: Korra was in danger I intervened

Mako: Are you crazy!?

Naruto: Hey if you seen some of the people I had to fight where I come from you'd probably crap your pants

Korra: What kind of people did you fight?

Naruto: Well let's see… oh I fought a guy that was known to be immortal apparently he just multiple hearts I also a guy that destroyed my village by himself he thought himself to be a god although he did have the powers you would expect of one and there's a criminal organization after me that wants to take over the world no biggie

Bolin: Whoa

Korra: No biggie?

Naruto: Hey what can I say I have mad skills

Korra: There's someone you're not telling us about isn't there?

Naruto: Yeah Sasuke…..

Korra: He's the one you told me about isn't he? The one who left your village a became a criminal the one you keep trying to bring back the one who tried to kill you

Naruto: Yeah…

Mako: I don't see why you go after this guy after he tried to kill you

Naruto: I grew up with no family no friends so I was drawn to be friends with him because he was the same as me we became friends and he became like a brother to me it was the first time I actually had a bond with someone

Mako: I'm sorry….

Naruto: It okay I just made a promise to bring him back and I never go back on my word

Bolin: Naruto there's something I want to ask

Naruto: What is it?

Bolin: Why are you always meditating? You don't seem like the kind of person to sit and just relax no offense

Naruto: Ha-ha none taking and I'm gathering nature chakra

Mako: Nature chakra what's that?

**As Naruto was about to say Korra spoke first**

Korra: Apparently chakra is a mixture of both physical and spiritual energy which is used in their techniques

Bolin: So what would happen if you ran out of chakra?

Naruto: If I ran out completely I would die

Korra: What!? You never mentioned that before!

Naruto: its okay Korra don't worry I know my limits

Korra: I thought chakra just powers your techniques?

Naruto: No it also powers our bodies as such it is what keeps our organs working

Korra: Just be careful when you use it now come on train with us

Naruto: Fine! Although to make it fair I will take on all three of you

Korra: You really have that much faith in yourself?

Naruto: Yep and feel free to use your bending you're going to need it

Mako: Okay let's do this!

**As Korra, Bolin and Mako charge at Naruto trying to punch and kick him he simply dodges Mako and Bolin's jabs as he blocks on of Korra's punches he gets sent back a few feet Bolin then tries to hit him with an earth disc which is aimed at Naruto's stomach which he easily avoids it next Mako is blasting fire at him as Naruto runs up to him carefully avoiding the fire and sweeping Mako's legs then Bolin tries to attack from behind as Naruto sees him coming he grabs Bolin's arm and throws him over his shoulder leaving only Naruto and Korra to fight, Korra charges at Naruto trying to punch him as they are going at it neither one of them seem to be gaining any ground until Korra sees a bucket full of water and uses it to freeze Naruto's legs then punches him as he lands on the ground with a thud**

Korra: Ha! Looks like I win!

Naruto: I wouldn't be so sure…. (Naruto then disappears in a cloud of smoke as Korra hears a voice behind her) I win

Korra: How did you?

Naruto: You were fighting my clone the entire time you didn't think I'd go down that easy did you?

Mako: Incredible

Bolin: Yeah

Korra: That wasn't fair!

Naruto: Hey I let you use your bending (he says with his hands up in mock surrender) besides you did great considering I've been training since I was around six

Korra: Six? You were training to fight when you were six!?

Naruto: Yeah don't you do that over here?

Korra: No!

Naruto: Huh (Naruto then appears on front of the nine tails)

Kurama: Naruto you should stop telling them so much about you

Naruto: Why I trust them!

Kurama: Your trust is to easily given Naruto!

**Just then Korra appears beside Naruto**

Korra: So you're this nine tailed fox I've heard so much about you don't look so tough

Kurama: Insolent girl! Come here and say that if you dare!

Korra: No I'll stay where I am thanks

Kurama: And just how did you get in here?

Korra: I just touched Naruto's shoulder when he wouldn't answer me and I ended up here

Kurama: Grrrr you humans are insolent and weak if I could I would kill you and the brat right now!

Korra: If you hate it so much why don't you just leave?

Kurama: Is that supposed to be FUNNY!? I can't leave because of the seal the brats pathetic father put on me, now leave me I grow tired of you two wasting my time

**And with that they both ended up back in the pro bending training room**

Bolin: Yo Korra, Naruto!

Korra: What?

Mako: Are you guys okay for a minute there it seemed like you were somewhere else entirely

Korra: It doesn't matter let's get back to training


	12. Relationship

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra**

**Sometime later at the Pro-Bending arena…..**

Mako: It's been great having you at so many back to back practices Korra

Korra: It's great to be back although Tarlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence

Bolin: Hey you joined the fire ferrets before you joined his task force

Naruto: I could always hit him again

Korra: No thanks Naruto (she says with a smile)

Mako: Ok come on team huddle time (Mako says as he, Korra and Bolin huddle together as Bolin gives Korra an creepy smile) Okay it's our first match of the tournament tonight I know the three of us haven't been a team for long but even so the fire ferrets have never been this good are we ready?

Korra and Bolin: Were ready!

Asami: Not quite (says Asami as she holds up a uniform) you'll need these

Mako: Hey Asami

Asami: Good morning sweetie

Mako: These new uniforms look great!

Asami: You look great champ (she says as they start showing their affections as Korra makes a gagging sound)

Naruto: Why are you gagging we do that stuff all the time?

Korra Well yeah but its gross when they do it

**Bolin did not hear what Korra and Naruto were saying but he was thinking about Korra**

Mako: Well teammates I'll see you before the match tonight Asami and I have a lunch date

Bolin: Okay! We'll check you guys later we'll see ya when we see ya!

**Naruto then headed towards the door but he didn't notice Bolin trying to flirt with Korra**

Naruto: Hey Korra you coming?

Korra: Yeah I'll be right there see you later Bolin

Bolin: Yeah see ya…

**Later that night as Bolin and Mako are in their apartment above the arena**

Bolin: So what do you think of Korra in a girlfriend sort of way?

Mako: She's great but I think it makes more sense for me to go with Asami

Bolin: I was talking about a girlfriend for me! Leave some ladies for the rest of us!

Mako: I know that's what I thought you meant

Bolin: Well?

Mako: I don't know Bo she seems more interested in Naruto have you seen how she acts around him?

Bolin: I don't care I'm going to ask her out

Mako: I just don't want to see you hurt Bo

Bolin: I know but it's worth a shot

**At Air Temple Island…**

Jinora: So how's it going with Naruto?

Ikki: Oh yeah tell us all about the magical romance!

Korra: What are you guys talking about? Me and Naruto are just friends (she says with a red face)

Jinora: We saw you two kissing!

Korra: Damn it you saw that?

Jinora: So… who kissed who?

Korra: What?

Ikki: Come on tell us please….

Korra: Fine….. I kissed him happy?

Jinora: Very

Pema: Girls leave Korra alone her and Naruto's relationship is nobody's business but their own

Korra: Oh come on! Does everyone know?

Pema: Pretty much Tenzin wasn't happy when he found out though but I calmed him down but he will want to talk to you eventually

Korra: That's what I was afraid of

Jinora: You love him don't you?

Pema: Jinora!

Korra: It's okay Pema and yes Jinora I do love him he's so strong and handsome but he's been through so much in his life I'm just glad he told me all about it

Ikki: Yeah he won't tell us whenever we keep asking he either ignores us or disappears will you tell us?

Korra: Sorry Ikki but he told me in confidence I can't tell you but hey who knows maybe one day he'll tell you

Pema: That's right girls if you keep bugging Naruto he may never tell you

**Meanwhile Naruto is training with his shadow clones as Tenzin is watching astonished **

Tenzin: How are you able to do that?

Naruto: I just use my chakra to create clones of myself its easy the best part is everything they learn I learn also (Naruto explains while he fights his clones with taijutsu)

Tenzin: That's amazing

Naruto: Really it's not that big of a deal where I come from everyone can make them although I can make the most

Tenzin: Really how many can you make?

Naruto: About a thousand

Tenzin: So it's like an army

Naruto: But the downside is the more I make the weaker they get

Tenzin: Ah I see

**Naruto then defeats the last of his clones and walks towards Tenzin**

Naruto: I'd teach you but in this world people don't seem to be able to use chakra

Tenzin: It okay my boy but I wish we could techniques like that could be useful oh and there's something else we need to talk about

Naruto: Sure what is it?

Tenzin: It's about your relationship with Korra (as Tenzin said that Naruto turned as red as a tomato)

Naruto: What are you talking about me and Korra are just friends

Tenzin: My daughters told me they caught you and Korra… kissing

Naruto: Damn

Tenzin: But now's not the time we'll talk about this when Korra gets back

Naruto: I am so dead…..

**Later that night when Korra got back she was called into the dining room where Tenzin and Pema sat she also noticed Naruto was sat down as well**

Korra: Hey guys what's going on?

**The room was uncomfortably quiet for a while until Tenzin broke the silence**

Tenzin: I know about your and Naruto's relationship

Korra: I know Pema warned me this was coming

Tenzin: You must understand we just want you to be safe in case things…. Escalate

**Naruto and Korra immediately caught on to what he was implying and turned bright red**

Korra: Tenzin! We just kissed we are far away from doing anything like that! I mean we just met not long ago yes we are together but we're not that serous yet!

Tenzin: Good because I know you are a teenager and teenagers do reckless things

Naruto: Yeah we are a while away from doing anything like that

Tenzin: That's good to hear

Korra: Can we go now?

Tenzin: Yes off you go

**Korra and Naruto then leave the room together**

Naruto: That was the most embarrassing thing ever

Korra: I know!


End file.
